1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid jetting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of liquid jetting apparatuses which jet liquids, there is known such a liquid jetting apparatus including a mechanism which removes foreign substances and the like adhering to a liquid jetting surface formed with nozzles. For example, as a mechanism which wipes the ink jetting surface (nozzle formation surface) of an ink jet head, there is known a wiping unit capable of both removal operations of removing the ink adhering to the ink jetting surface and removing the foreign substances adhered to the ink jetting surface.
The above wiping unit has a wiping member pressed against the ink jetting surface. The wiping member is made from a composite material which conjoins a wiping material formed of an elastic plate such as rubber on one side, and a rubbing material such as felt on the other side. By moving in one direction relative to the ink jetting surface, the wiping member causes the wiping material to wipe away the ink adhering to the ink jetting surface. Further, by moving in the direction opposite to the one direction relative to the ink jetting surface, the wiping member causes the rubbing material to rub away the foreign substances adhered to the ink jetting surface.
However, in the above wiping unit, when removing the foreign substances on the ink jetting surface with the rubbing material, the ink jetting surface can be wiped only once by one movement of the wiping member. Therefore, in such cases where any paper powder (paper fiber) is stuck in some nozzles, and/or where any solidified ink adheres to the ink jetting surface, it is not easy to remove those foreign substances.